


Siren

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Death, M/M, runner!newt, um, void!Stiles, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Void!Stiles (stiles is dylan’s character in teen wolf) and Runner!Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

Newt was tired of this game.

This game included running in a maze full of moving obstacles and reading signs that didn’t make sense, and hope you write the details down correctly. It wasn’t fun at all, and he wishes that he could’ve been given another job, but the other gladers were determined to make him a runner. Minho and Ben approved, and well that was all that was needed to make it happen.

Newt wasn’t happy at all. 

He believed that the worse thing about being a runner, was that you were the person to come back empty. You were the person who didn’t have anything helpful to say. You were the person who was supposed to find an exit, but never can. Ever. You were also the person to shake your head at hopeful gladers when you come back after a long day of running aimlessly in the maze. That was what tore Newt up to the core. 

After a year of running without finding a speck of hints to an exit, the hope in him had vanished. There was nothing out there. There was no exit. There was nothing to help them get out of these walls. 

But then Newt found something. 

Or _someone_. 

Newt was completely astonished when he turns a corner to find a boy. This said boy was sitting on the ground with headphones in his ear. He was moving his head in what Newt guessed was the beat of the music. The boy looked normal too. He was wearing a purple hoodie with black stripes, jeans, black tennis shoes, and he had some really messed up black hair that made it seem that he had just woken up. 

What was a boy doing out here? What was the boy doing here with bloody headphones jamming to music? Why did he look so _normal_? 

He walks over to where he was just a few feet away from the boy. At one point, the boy glances up at him with a smile making Newt furrow his eyebrows. 

"Who are you?" Newt asks. He doesn’t know why his voice shook. 

The boy looks up leaning his head against the wall. Newt can hear the loud music now. It just sounded like a lot of screaming. The boy gives him a smug look like he knows how confused he was.

"I’m Stiles," the boy says with a teasing tone. He wraps his arms in front of his chest with an even more smug look. 

'He is off his rocker,' Newt thinks as he tries to figure out what to say next. 

"Are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to call you beautiful blonde?" Stiles laughs and then looks down at his iPod. Newt wonders how he knows what this iPod is, but then the strange boy’s words kick in and he splutters. 

"No-no my name is Newt! Call me Newt you bugger," Newt says with a small scoff. Stiles smirks up at him. Newt could choke him. 

"Do you listen to Bon Jovi?" Newt furrows his eyebrows. 

_Bon Jovi_?

Stiles scoffs with a fond look on his face. He pats the open space next to him signaling for Newt to sit down. Newt doesn’t really think about saying no. He would like to know what this boy was doing in the maze. How did he survive out here with those grievers crawling around? 

He sits down, but then something cold is being shoved in his ear and he shrieks as he moves away. Stiles grabs his arm softly though.

"Newt you son of a bitch it’s a headphone! I was going to get you to listen to Bon Jovi man!" Stiles laughs at him and finally gets a headphone in Newt’s ear. Newt eyes him down as he scoots back over to him. 

His eyes widen when music starts playing in his ear. He can’t remember the last time he listened to music. Not music from the gladers trying desperately to sing, but actual music with actual singers. He found himself smiling wide at the ground listening to the music. 

"The song is ‘Livin’ On A Prayer’. It’s great isn’t it?" Stiles asks with a wide grin on his face. Newt nods and smiles at him fondly, enjoying the happiness on the boy’s face. He found himself liking this strange boy. He was surprised that he hadn’t thought about getting out of here. He’s been thinking that ever since he woke up in the metal box. This Stiles guy was getting him out of reality. 

They listened to music for an hour or two and Stiles sometimes talked about the singer in between songs. He listens to this Bon Jovi guy, Pink Floyd, the Beatles, and Stevie Wonder. They were all amazing singers and their songs brought life back into Newt. The music also sounded so familiar and he found himself wondering if this was the type of music he listened to before the maze. When he was a little boy with parents in a home.

An hour later, Newt takes notice that it was time to go back. He sadly takes out the headphone and places it in Stiles’s lap ignoring the way the boy frowns at him. 

"What are you doing? Do you not like this song?" Stiles rushes out looking at Newt like he just kicked him. Newt’s stomach flips at the look. 

"I-I have to go back. The doors are going to close," Newt informs him gloomily. He didn’t want to go, but he really didn’t want to be killed by grievers. He looks back to see Stiles frowning at something behind him. He looks back to see nothing. He does hear Minho yelling for him though. 

"I have to go. Thank you for letting me listen to the music," Newt thanks him. He smiles when the boy’s frown disappears and a smile replaces it. A frown comes stumbling back though.

"Will you come back?" 

Newt almost gives him a whiplash from nodding his head so fast. “Of course I will! I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Stiles smiles nodding. Newt nods repeatedly and then heads to the glade. 

And he _so_ didn’t smile all the way back.

~*~  
Newt makes it a routine. 

He goes inside the maze everyday and pretends to be taking in detail of the maze with Minho, and then they split up. He runs to the corridor where he meets with Stiles and he also pretends to not notice how fast he runs now to see the boy.

They don’t really do much, but Newt doesn’t mind. It’s the little things to him. 

They listen to music, talk, dance, and sometimes Stiles has chalk to draw on the walls. All they do on the walls is place tic-tac-toe. Newt has a feeling that Stiles lets him win. Newt doesn’t yell at him for it, because Stiles seems to be happier when Newt wins. 

There’s only one thing that bothers Newt.

Stiles started off with clear brown eyes. Bloody beautiful eyes really. 

Each day though, they’ve been getting darker. The brown gets darker. His pupils get bigger. His eyelids are slowly turning black. Newt just thought that the boy was tired, but now he wasn’t sure. He’s known the boy for three weeks now, and now he just looked dead. 

He was still full of life though, so Newt didn’t think it mattered. 

~*~  
He thought everything was going good, but then the other gladers start to glare at him and push him around. He once tried to get extra potatoes, but then Frypan, who he really thought was a close friend of his, barked at him and said that he couldn’t have anymore. 

Newt goes to Minho right after. 

He enters the runner’s room where Minho was normally. Minho was in fact there and was marking stuff on the wall. Newt’s heart sinks when he notices how little he’s been marking lately. 

"Minho?" he asks. Minho doesn’t say anything nor does he acknowledge him. Newt bites his lip. 

"Why are you buggers ignoring me?" he asks with a small joking tone to make the tone not sound so dark. He doesn’t think it works when Minho turns around immediately to glare at him. 

"You’re not following a very important rule," Minho informs with a dark tone. Newt straightens up.

"What rule?" Newt splutters out. Minho scoffs. 

"Do your _part_. You’re a shucking runner Newt. You do the most important job here. The only thing you need to do is write down details of the maze and post them here,” Minho sourly says and then points at the boards on the walls. Newt gulps. 

_He wasn’t taking notes_? 

"I’m sorry I thought I was-" 

"You aren’t! You haven’t written more than two patterns in the last three weeks Newt. That is unacceptable!" Minho full on screams at him. He bangs on the table next to him making Newt wince. He takes a few steps back when Minho stalks over to him, but is stopped when his arms are grabbed. Minho leans in close to his face.

"What the shuck are you doing out there? You surely aren’t bugging running and finding an exit," Minho hisses at him. 

"I am-" 

"No you’re not!" 

"I found a boy!" Newt yells, but not loud enough for anyone outside to hear. His face reddens when he registers how exactly he put that. Minho was gaping at him.

"No no no I mean I found a boy out there! There is a boy out there. There is a boy _living_ out there,” Newt exclaims. A wave of nausea hits him when he sees Minho looks at him disgusted. 

"You are losing it," Minho barks at him and then pushes Newt away to get out of the room. 

Newt is left standing there with his eyes wide and mouth open. 

_He wasn’t losing it was he?_

_Stiles was definitely real. That would mean the music wasn’t real and the music was real. He just knows._

_Stiles can’t be imaginary. He has to be real. How could he not be?_

_He definitely felt heat in his palms from holding his hand when they dance. How could that not be real?_

Newt doesn’t notice the tears streaming down his face. 

He hasn’t cried ever since he entered this bloody maze. 

~*~  
He trudges his way to the entrance the next morning. He wasn’t ready to even look at Minho. He wasn’t ready to be told how much of a failure he was and how _useless_ he was. 

He just needed to see Stiles and then he’ll run around and take notes of the maze. He’ll show Minho that he was still sane. He’ll show how reliable he can still be. 

'I'm not crazy' he tells himself.

Minho glares at him when he gets close to the group of runners. He tries to keep his head down, but Minho grabs his arm tight enough to hurt. 

"If you don’t do your job, don’t even bother _entering_ the runner’s cabin. Only real runners can go in there.” 

Newt nods slowly. He knows not to say anything back. The other runners were looking at him like they were thinking the same thing as Minho. Newt’s heart shrank. 

"I also don’t want to hear a thing about this imaginary boy in the maze." 

Minho runs into the maze right when the maze opens enough. Newt waits for the others to run before he runs after them. He doesn’t run nearly as fast as he has been the last few weeks.

He needs to say goodbye to Stiles. He needs to get to running to help the gladers get out of this maze. He didn’t need to be distracted. He needs to do his job. 

Air is knocked out of his body when he turns around the familiar corner to find Stiles sitting there cutely with a plate of food in front of him. There was a replica of the plate just a few feet away showing that he had made them lunch. Newt’s stomach lurches and he was suddenly overwhelmed with regret. 

"Hey," Newt weakly greets. Stiles smiles wider. 

"What’s up cutie? Made us pasta," Stiles replies with a proud grin on his face. That only makes Newt feel worse. He walks closer to the boy and he notices just how dark Stiles’s eyes have gotten. The dark skin surrounding his eyes made the white in his eyes stick out, and Newt didn’t know whether it was attractive or scary. Stiles just looked dead, but he still had a bloody big smile on his face. 

Newt nods mindlessly as he sits down in front of his plate. He sees Stiles furrows his eyebrows a little.

"What’s wrong Newt?" 

Newt doesn’t notice the teasing tone in his voice. 

"I-I got in trouble yesterday. I’m not doing my bloody job," Newt whispers out sadly. Stiles frowns. 

"What is your job?" Newt remembers with a frown that he’s never told Stiles his reason for being out here.

"I’m a runner. I’m supposed to run around and find an exit. I’m also supposed to write down patterns of the maze because it tends to move at night," Newt explains. He hears the boy hum. 

"How long have you guys been looking?" Stiles asks with a tilt of his head that Newt found cute. Newt thinks for a minute.

"About a year now." 

"It doesn’t seem to be any use to keep running right? If you’ve been running around all this time and still haven’t found anything," Stiles reasons biting his lip. Newt brings a hand up to chew on his fingernails. He nods agreeing with Stiles. The boy reaches over for his other hand and soothingly rubs at his palm with a smile. 

"Why don’t you stick here with me?" Newt furrows his eyebrows and releases his nails. 

"What? No. I don’t want to die from grievers thank you very much," Newt says seriously. Stiles laughs. Newt could describe it as a laugh of a maniac.

"How do you think I survive out here? I know how to live out here." 

"Oh.." Newt says thoughtfully. 

_How did I not ask how he survives out here?_

Newt watches as Stiles merge his way over to him and wrap an arm around his waist. Newt’s heart skips a beat. Stiles leans in close to his ear, and he shivers from the hot breath hitting his skin.

"You can stay with me forever.." 

"I have to help the gladers get out," Newt says with a shaky voice. He tenses when Stiles’s hot breath hits him repeatedly as he laughs.

"I thought they were mad at you?" 

"Yeah but.." Stiles leans back and Newt instantly misses the warmth.

"Do you not like how much fun we have out here together?" Stiles asks with a frown. Newt gasps.

"Yes I do! Of course I do, you bloody idiot. I just…I just need to prove to them that I can be a good runner and that I am helpful." Stiles shakes his head with a fond smile growing on his lips.

"You don’t have to prove anything to me. I know how strong and perfect you are," Stiles says soothingly making Newt blush. He didn’t realize how much he needed to hear that from someone.

From anyone.

Newt feels his hand be scooped up and held by Stiles. Goosebumps forms at the touch. 

"Will you stay here with me forever? I’ll take care of you," Stiles whispers hotly in his ear. Newt closes his eyes.

And nods.

He didn’t want to prove to anyone anymore. He didn’t want to run. He didn’t want to be in that glade anymore. He didn’t want to see those four walls again and feel trapped in it. He wanted to be with Stiles. Stiles was nice. Stiles made him happy. He gave him music to listen to, he dances with him, he cooks for him, he plays bloody tic-tac-toe with him. What more could he need? 

"Let me show you what you need to do." 

Newt nods still in a daze. 

He gets up when Stiles gets up. His body climbs up the wall with Stiles beside him and he doesn’t even think about it. 

He just wanted to be happy. 

He climbs and climbs up the wall. The vines are sturdy enough to not worry about them, but he doesn’t think he would’ve anyway. He was on cloud nine. He was just happy. He wasn’t going back to the glade anymore. 

He was going to find his own exit.

"Jump." 

Newt whirls his head around to find Stiles smiling at him. Newt furrows his eyebrows. 

"Jump? But that could kill me." 

"Don’t you trust me? This will save you. I’m jumping with you, you idiot. We can be together forever." 

Newt clenches the vines in his hands. His body starts to shake and sweat starts to form, but Stiles was calm. Stiles didn’t shake nor did he sweat. 

He trusted him.

"Jump." 

And Newt did.

Stiles didn’t.

Stiles looked on as he sees the blonde go tumbling down. He doesn’t wince when Newt hits the ground. 

He just tilts his head with a smile.

And vanishes.

~*~

Loud beeping goes off and every glader freezes. They all listen to the beeping for a few seconds, and then go sprinting for the box. They run together to the box and surround it. They wait for the doors to open to see who the new Greenie was.

The beeping goes off when the doors begin to slide open. They open the small gate and they eye the Greenie at the bottom of the box.

When their eyes adjust to see the boy, they see that the male had brown, messy hair, a purple hoodie with stripes, jeans, and some black tennis shoes. Not a normal outfit for a glader, but they don’t worry about it.

A Greenie is a Greenie.

~*~

"Variables are noted. The testing is complete. The trials are ready to be complete, sir." 

"Thank you. Nothing can go wrong, right?" 

"Yes. We can control what they see, and they trust their senses." 

"Very good." 

~*~

_"He looked like a fallen angel, replete with all the dangerous male beauty that Lucifer could devise."  
-Lisa Kleypas_


End file.
